Open Sesame
by Wickermayne
Summary: Kyuubi uttered the words, if only as a joke. Imagine his suprise when it worked; he was free. Takes place before Chunin exams.


I don't own Naruto

Kyuubi stared angrily at the bars that imprisoned him. What the hell would it take to get them open? He had tried everything! Attacking the bars, slamming insane amounts of chakra against them, headbutting the bars, nothing! And trying to attack the seal only ended with him in pain. Twelve years, twelve fucking years, he had been trapped and even though he was thousands of years, those twelve years were the longest of his life. He couldn't feel, hear, smell, taste, see, he was in a dark,lonely, and worst of all, boring world. And so through frustration and trying to lift up his spirits with a joke he uttered the words, just for fun.

"Open sesame..."

Imagine his surprise when it worked.

Kyuubi couldn't believe it as the doors swung open, what were the odds that the key to freedom were from a story he heard in his childhood. But as they say don't look a gift hose in the, and with that Kyuubi sped out of his former prison and into sweet, sweet freedom.

Naruto Woke up with a loud yawn, as he began to stretch, his paws high above his head.

Hold the keyboard, paws!

Yes, Uzumaki Naruto now had paws, fur, and nine tails.

What the fuck? Naruto whipped his new head around to see where the hell he was. He didn't like what he saw, large steel bars placed in front of him stopped him from any movement forward, and the darkness behind him was not very inviting.

"Hello Naruto, or should I say, Kyuubi?" Naruto looked in front of his new muzzle to see himself on the other side of the gate, a look of malicious glee that definitely should not have been.

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto snarled as he tried to use his new tails to grab the fake him only to accidentally smack himself in the face.

"What are you talking about? I'm Naruto." The fake Naruto answered in a mocking tone. But fakey then had a random bout of laughs. "Mwhahaha, how does it feel to be trapped behind the bars you flesh bag?"

Naruto gasped, or did the equivalent of a demon fox gasping "K-kyuubi?"

"You better fucking believe it you hairless monkey!" Naruto couldn't believe it, how the hell did the fox get out? But as the fox continued to laugh Naruto noticed something, Kyuubi's chakra was still and the sealed half of the gate!

"Mwhaaa- now that I'm free, I shall kill that precious pink haired bitch- hehehehehe- and your precious ji-ji- and I'll raze Konoha with one move- kekekeke!"

"Think again you bastard fox!" Kyuubi didn't understand, why the hell did the gaki look so mug. "You may have my body, but you left your chakra behind!" Kyuubi's eyes widened in realization.

"No!"

"And I'll have you know my chakra control sucks!"

"No!"

"And the only clothes I have are orange jumpsuits!"

"!" Kyuubi sank to his, well Naruto's technically, knees, the idea of wearing orange jumpsuits to much for his brain and proceeded to faint.

Kyuubi woke up and felt heavy and itchy covers on top of him, he heard the flies fighting over the garbage, he tasted the taste of before you brush, he smelt the spoiled milk from the fridge and he saw the chipped ceiling. Not the best of things to assault your senses in the morning but at least he had senses to be assaulted. Kyuubi spent a couple of minutes lying there but he eventually got up. He had to see of the gaki was right. He went in front of the full sized mirror in Naruto's room and stripped out of Naruto's pajamas, what the hell was wrong with the kid gophers? Foxes are so much more bad-ass... anyway he checkout his new body in the mirror. His new body was scrawny and thin, but at least the boy had some muscles, it seemed running away from chunin had given the boy strong, sturdy legs, and all the chores he ended up with as punishment had given him some arm muscles.

But more importantly was his chakra. Kyuubi sat cross legged and meditated feeling the chakra in the boys body, he became one with the chakra network. The boy barely had half a tails worth of chakra! Which may have been a lot of chakra for a human but wasn't even small enough to be considered miniscule by Kyuubi. But even worse was his chakra control, the boy wasn't lying, it was almost as bad as a civilians! Well maybe not that bad but close.

Kyuubi got up and went over to Naruto's closet, dread filled him as his hands slowly grasped the edge of the door. With his hands shaking Kyuubi shoved the door open.

Kapow!

It was as if he was slammed by a fist of orange awesomeness, Naruto wasn't lying, all he had was orange jumpsuits. Wait! What was that hiding at the farthest and deepest reaches of the orange? More orange, but unlike the others this was no jumpsuit it was a quite classy cloak with hood slightly to large for his body. It was a dark orange in colour, a red spiral was placed in the center of the back, and black flames licked the bottom of the cloak. Kyuubi put on a black long-sleeve shirt, found some black ninja gloves, fingerless, pulled on some jumpsuit pants, and slipped on the cloak. Damn he looked so bad-ass.

Now that he was dressed there came problem number two, he was freaking starving! Kyuubi quickly went and raided Naruto's cabinets only to find miso ramen, not even chicken flavoured. He slammed the cabinets closed in disgust. He checked the fridge, but alas, not meat there either. He slammed the fridge door. Oh well, hunting was always fun, plus it would let him try out his new body.

Kyuubi grabbed Naruto's weapon pouch and placed it on his back pocket. He rummaged around desk and found his headband, if he was going to have to pretend to be Naruto he would definitely need this! He tied the headband onto his arm and strapped on his sandals. He couldn't help but grin, he was free, he was fucking free! And even if it took him a lifetime, he would make sure this village fell. Look out Konoha, Kyuubi's back!

Chapter End


End file.
